Chapter two, three, and four
by alightinspace
Summary: chapter two. the valentines day fair ends in a horrible way along with many ducks, and stories along with it. Chapter three. the boys of windsor go to see reed. chapter four. the twins find a furry friend.


**Chapter two: Ducks and Stairs**

"Thank god Reed locked you guys in a closet, otherwise you'd both be hiding in your dorms today." Chaz says looking at the two sitting on the couch.

"Thank you Chaz, at least someone appreciates my action!" Reed says looking at Kurt specifically.

"I've told you before Reed its not that I don't appreciate your action it's how you _performed_ your action is what I don't appreciate. And why Blaine didn't have to be blindfolded and dragged into the closet." Kurt says smiling at Reed.

"I figured you were having to much fun with my magazine to come help me," Reed says standing up to add another heart cookie to his pile. Kurt made his magic cookies into heart shapes for Valentines Day, even though he doesn't necessarily celebrate the holiday.

There's only a few of them left so Reed, David, and Wes have been keeping them in piles in their laps so the twins won't steal them. The twins have eaten at least a dozen each since Kurt made 3 dozen for Windsor and 6 for the fair. He would've made 5 for Windsor but Reed dropped the batter on the floor when he was mixing it.

It wasn't necessarily his fault since Dwight had earlier come in the kitchen to spray holy water on the cookies. Kurt wouldn't allow it and threw the spritzer on the floor and it kind of exploded. Kurt told Dwight to clean it up but Dwight said it wasn't his fault, picked up the broken spritzer, and then ran away.

So being no one had cleaned up the water, anyone could've slipped resulting in only 3 dozen cookies.

Reed handed Shane a cookie who's sharing a seat with Reed, because he insisted that he shouldn't sit on the floor. Shane couldn't stop smiling since he got to Dalton. He arrived early this morning and showed up in Reeds room sitting on the ruined couch waiting for one of them to wake up.

Reed was the first up. He screamed then tackled Shane to the floor…for the second time since he's met him. That woke Kurt up of course since Reed screaming isn't anything to take lightly.

Shane said he was still sore from landing on the floor from a Reed pumbling him to the floor. He also kept on reminding Reed this whenever the smaller boy hugged him. Reed couldn't' be happier that Shane was there with him finally. Shane told him why he hadn't been answering his calls, which made Reed hug him even more, then he has been already.

"So what are you guys going to do today at the fair?" Wes asked Reed and Shane.

"I'm probably going to make Shane take me on the roller coaster then to your guises booths" Reed said looking at Shane then looking down at his hand. Shane had taken his hand in his. Reed smiled so big it seemed like his face would explode.

Blaine all of a sudden stood up and let go of Kurt's hand.

"Where are you going?" Shane asked while watching Blaine leave the room and run down the hallway towards his room.

"What is he doing?" Kurt asked looking at the doorway hoping Blaine would come back.

Right after Kurt said that, Blaine returned holding a small neatly wrapped box with red wrapping paper. He walked back over to sit next to Kurt on the couch after stealing a cookie from David, who put up a small fight dispite the fact he had 4 in his lap. Blaine took Kurt's hand and faced it palm up. He put the small wrapped box into his hand.

"Happy Valentines Day, even though you don't necessarily celebrate the holiday." Blaine said staring into Kurt's eyes. Kurt broke the connection and looked down at the small box in his hand.

"Are you going to open it?" Reed said almost falling off of his chair trying to see the small box. He almost fell off but Shane grabbed his shoulder before he could.

Kurt turned the small box upside down, and started to rip the wrapping paper. Once he opened it he got to a small purple box with initials on the bottom that said _I.G.H. _in the right corner. Kurt lifted the top of the box carefully only to find the most stunning broach he's ever seen. It was the shape of a treble clef, and it had green and blue studs on it.

"Oh my God, Blaine!" Kurt said lifting the broach out of the small purple box. "Where did you find this? Its beautiful."

Blaine laughed and helped Kurt pin it onto his shirt. The green and blue studs sparkled in the morning light coming in from the window. "Reed helped me pick it out. He was planning on getting it for you for your birthday, but when I asked him what I should get you for Valentines Day he said I could give this to you."

"Thank you so much", Kurt said giving Blaine a hug. " I don't want to wear it today when I'm working the fair. I'd be to afraid of it falling off or getting ruined."

Kurt took the broach off and put it back in the small purple box and set it on the table. He leaned back and Blaine kissed him. Chaz at this then got up and left the room. Blaine pulled away and looked at everyone in the room who were starring at them.

"Sorry" Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and asking for another cookie from Wes. Wes handed him one forgetting about his stockpile and just continued watching the two on the couch.

Kurt smiled and stood up still holding Blaine's hand. "I actually have to go, Charlie leaving was my cue to get down to the fair to help set up. I'll talk to you later." He said looking at Reed and Shane giving them a smirk.

"Don't you have to leave too Blaine?" David said trying to steal a cookie from Wes. Wes hit his hand, which only caused David to try to grab one with his other hand. In about two seconds the two were wrestling on the floor, while Wes was holding a cookie and David trying to grab it. They both seemed to forget about their stockpiles of cookies they once had before the fight that now lay in a crumbly mess on the floor.

Dwight walked into the doorway holding his own cookie, saw the two wrestling on the floor and saw Reed sharing a seat with Shane while holding his hand, rolled his eyes and walked away. Blaine was the only one who seemed to notice that Dwight had been standing in the doorway. Reed and Shane were just looking at each other not even noticing Wes and David on the floor.

"To answer your question David, I don't have to leave till 12:00 before the fair actually starts. Kurt just has to set up, I have to run the ticket booth." Blaine said standing up and walking over to the fight happening on the floor. David was underneath Wes who has his arm around David's neck and holding the cookie in the same hand. Blaine walked up to them and took the cookie out of Wes's hand and started to eat it.

"Hey! Get your own cookie!" Wes said yelling after Blaine as he walked away. He let David go and they both walked back to their seats brushing off all of the cookie crumbs in till they both noticed Reed and Shane. Reed was practically sitting in Shane's lap and were holding hands. Shane had his arm wrapped around Reed. Reed had laid his head on Shane's shoulder and was just looking at their hands woven together.

David and Wes looked at each other and walked out of the room giving the two their privacy. They haven't been together for over a month so most of this was expected.

Reed had the best gift to give to Shane. He was giving Shane the song he was going to sing for his solo. Shane will be in the audience during the performance the Warblers are putting on. He was given the solo after Blaine, Kurt, and Logan were suspended from performing. The tweedles were also supposed to sing a duet, but they won't tell anyone what they're singing who's not in the Warblers.

"I have a special Valentines Day gift for you, but your going to have to wait till 3:00" Reed said looking into Shane's eyes. Shane always loved the brown of Reeds eyes; he could never stop looking at them.

"Why not till 3:00? I have your Valentines Day gift right here" With that Shane leaned over and kissed Reed. The smaller boy was surprised by the sudden action but then leaned into Shane and returned the favor.

Both of them were too engulfed in each other to notice that Blaine had walked back into the room wanting to ask Shane if he wanted to sleep on the couch or the floor in his room. Blaine not wanting to interrupt the two just smiled and walked away back to his dorm.

All of Shane's stuff was all over Blaine's room. He had to bring all of his physical therapy stuff with him incase he happens to trip and fall. After his mountain climbing accident his mom told him to take his stuff on every trip he goes on away from Colorado. Shane was reluctant to bringing it with him to Windsor, but figured him being around Reed wasn't the best idea without it.

Blaine tried to get to his couch but ended up tripping over Shane's duffle bag he threw on the floor this morning wanting only to see Reed when he arrived. He fell to the ground right next to the coffee table only to see a pink envelope on the table with his name on it in cursive letters. He stood up and picked up the envelope.

He moved over to the couch to sit down and started to open the envelope. Inside was a note.

_Dear Blaine, _

_I don't normally celebrate Valentines Day but this was a special occasion I thought. Not only do I love you with every being in my body but also I would give up my most favorite scarf for you. Knowing me you'd realize that's a big sacrifice._

_I don't know what I would do with out you. I know that sounds cliché but its absolutely true. I'm so happy I have found someone who feels the same way about me as I do about them. _

_Thank you for always being there for me._

_Love,_

_Kurt_

Blaine smiled at the note and also found a Starbucks gift card in the envelope. He laughed and turned the gift card around. Kurt had taped a paper heart with the words "I love you" on it. Blaine put the Starbucks gift card back into the envelope and got off of the couch. He walked over to his bed and placed the note on top of his bedside table.

Blaine happened to look at the time and noticed it was 11:56. Blaine grabbed his coat and ran out of the room. He passed the common room on his way out and saw that Reed and Shane had moved on to the couch not doing anything but kissing. He smiled and continued to run out of Windsor and out to the fair.

Kurt walked out of the common room leaving Wes, David, Shane, Reed, and Blaine. He ran to his room to grab the letter he wrote to Blaine. He grabbed his coat and then ran across the hall into Blaine's room knowing the door was unlocked. He always kept it unlocked in case Kurt had to grab something.

Kurt walked over to the coffee table but only got half way in till he tripped over one of Shane's bags. Kurt sighed and stood up and placed the letter on the table. Being careful not to trip again over the duffle bag, he ran out of Blaine's room and out to the fair grounds.

Right when he got outside he could see the fair. Everything looked great; it was all pink and red. Kurt passed a booth that was labeled "Kissing Booth". He could only imagine it was someone from Windsor. He passed the twins working on their booth. It was called "The Wright Chocolate". Their booth was filled with at least 100 different kinds of chocolates. Some were labeled and Kurt saw one labeled "French". Their booth would be sure to bring in a lot of money for Windsor.

The twins looked up as Kurt passed.

"Alice!" They booth screamed as they ran up to Kurt who looked startled by the yelling.

"We wanted you opinion on our booth" Evan said motioning Kurt to their booth.

"It looks great guys, we'll be sure to win the contest. Have you guys seen Charlie anywhere though? I was supposed to help him with setting up the ring toss game"

"He's over there," Ethan said pointing to the direction of the football field. " He wanted to set up over there so people could see the booth when they're on their way to the roller coaster."

"Thanks", Kurt said starting to walk over in the direction. " And really your booth looks great."

Kurt found the booth by the sound of breaking glass. Kurt knew how the game went. You throw the rings onto the bottles and if they land on top of the bottle and get 3 out of your 5 tries you get a prize. Kurt could only imagine that Charlie has dropped one of the bottles on the ground.

Kurt started to run in that direction. Once he got there he found Charlie picking up broken glass off of the ground.

"What happened?" Kurt asked still standing over Charlie.

"Knocked the table and a bottle fell off" Charlie said finally standing up and looking at Kurt. "I need you to see up the rest of the table."

Charlie handed Kurt the crate of glass bottles. He started to place the bottles into a row when he got a text. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. It kept on vibrating till he unlocked it.

_Want to get coffee later? I got a gift card for Valentines Day ;) –Blaine_

Kurt smiled and replied to him when Charlie wasn't looking.

_Sure (: We can go after the fair –Kurt_

Kurt kept his phone in his hand waiting for Blaine to text him back to him while he continued to place the bottles in a row. It was at least 10 minutes before Blaine finally texted Kurt back.

_Sounds great. Sorry for the wait, slight ticket problem. –Blaine_

Kurt sighed and smiled and put his phone back in to his pocket. By this time he had finished setting up the bottles and went on to making the signs with the prices on them. He had also set up the prizes. A particular stuffed dinosaur was giving him trouble when Kurt was trying to hang him on a hook. Not only did it fall off four times but the fourth time it landed on top of Kurt's head.

Kurt told Charlie that if no one wins the dinosaur he's going to take it and set it on fire after ripping it apart. Kurt watched as Blaine started to walk over to the ring-toss booth to hand them their ticket bucket. Kurt leaned over the counter after Blaine handed him the ticket bucket. They both checked to see if Charlie was around before they kissed.

"People can buy tickets if they want to play games. The games aren't included in the contest so that's why we have the tickets" Blaine said looking at Kurt and telling him the rules. "When someone wants to play this game they put in two tickets."

"'Kay, I think I understand how it works" Kurt said looking at Blaine back.

"Well I got to go deliver the other buckets to the other games, can't wait for coffee" Blaine said starting to walk away.

Kurt waved goodbye and sighed while smiling. He had finished with the ring-toss booth and decided to ask Wes and David if he could help with their booth. Kurt started to walk but soon saw the roller coaster being built. The thing was about as tall as Windsor. Kurt saw Justin standing around and talking to the construction workers.

Hanover is most deffinently going to win the contest Kurt thought staring at the red and white monstrosity. All of the cable cars were white with red hearts. Perfect for Valentines Day. As Kurt stare at the worker putting up the roller coaster his phone vibrated in his pocket for the second time today.

It was from Reed.

_Shane and I finally kissed! Coming down to find you…_

_So happy for you two. I'm down by the football field –Kurt_

Kurt looked at his phones time and noticed it was 12:49. The fair will be open in 10 minutes. Kurt still didn't understand why all of the New Directions were coming, but he wasn't going to protest seeing his friends.

Blaine walked back to the ticket booth, which was placed right next to the cotton candy machine. Even though it was a Stuart booth Blaine bought some for a dollar. He started to eat his cotton candy when he saw Reed running up to the booth with Shane in tow behind him. They both were grinning wide.

"Hi Blaine!" Shane screamed from behind Reed who was buying some cotton candy.

"I'm sitting like a yard away from you" Blaine said smiling at the two. They were holding hands, and it looked like Reed had a death grip on Shane's hand.

"Sorry" Reed said handing Shane a piece of his bright pink cotton candy. "This place looks amazing! Have you seen Kurt, he wasn't by the football field?"

"Yeah he said he was going to go find Wes and David's booth, since he finished with helping Chaz with the ring-toss booth."

"Kay thanks! I know where their booth is!" With that Reed and Shane ran away hand in hand. When Blaine looked up from sorting tickets he saw Reed trip then Shane grab him. Reed dropped his cotton candy and went to pick it up, but Shane got it for him then threw it away for him. Reed took his hand again and they walked off to find Kurt.

Kurt had wondered off to find Wes and David but ended up being stalked by Dwight.

"What Dwight! You've been following me since I passed the characterture booth"

"I want to know where you put you present from Blaine. I want to check it for hexes"

"I'm not going to let to touch my present. You'd probably break it or get your salt in between the studs"

Dwight sighed. "Fine but if you wake up and are missing a limb then don't come to me!" With that Dwight ran towards the opening of the fair.

Kurt finally spotted Wes and David's booth. It had David's pink hearts decorated on it. They were selling Kurt's heart cookies in little Valentines Day bags. It was called "Magical Valentine Cookies", which fit what they were selling perfectly.

Before Kurt could even reach the booth, Reed and Shane ran in front of him. Kurt noticed they were holding hands.

"Hi Kurt!" Reed yelled smiling at Kurt.

"Hi, Reed. I could hear you guys yelling at Blaine from all the way over here. Why are you yelling?"

"We don't really know" Shane said looking at Reed and smiling even bigger when the smaller boy looked back at him with his brown eyes.

"Well the fair is going to open in like a minute so I should get back to the ring-toss booth. Shane please don't take Reed on the roller coaster. We don't need another accident," Kurt said looking at Shane.

"Well he might make me but ill try not to"

"I'll talk to you guys later" With that Kurt started to walk away back to the ring-toss booth. He passed the "Love Potion" booth and waved to the two Windsor boys running it.

Blaine sat at the ticket booth and the fair had gotten busy within 10 minutes of opening. He had sold more then half of his tickets. He was looking at who was coming in and who was going to what booth. There were more people of the public then actual students from the school there. He looked at the next group entering the fair when he recognized Mercedes and Rachel. Not far behind them he saw Finn, Tina, Mike, Artie, Britney, Santana, and Quinn enter.

Blaine waved to Rachel and Mercedes. Mercedes saw his wave and walked over to talk to him. The rest of the scattered out among the fair.

"Hey Mercedes, Rachel" Blaine said before he saw their faces. Neither of them were smiling and almost looked angry.

"Where's Kurt, we need to talk to him?" Mercedes said looking at Blaine with hatred in her eyes.

"Umm.. I think he's over by the football field helping run the ring-toss game. Do you guys want to by some tickets to play?" Blaine said smiling.

"No thanks" And with that they both stormed off. Blaine ran after them wanting to know what was wrong. After he caught up to them they both turned around to face him.

"Why are you guys so mad at me? I didn't think I did anyth…" Blaine didn't finish his sentence because then he remembered his and Kurt's fight. "Did Reed call you guys?"

"Yeah he called me to tell me what you did to Kurt" Mercedes said looking at Blaine almost annoyed by his presence.

"He must've not called you back after Shane got here. Believe it or not he locked Kurt and me in a closet in till we made up. Thankfully we did, and now we're fine" Blaine said watching their faces change from hatred to confusion to "I'm sorry" faces. Neither of them said anything and just looked down and around at the fair. "I'll go help you guys find Kurt if you give me one sec."

Blaine ran back to the ticket booth to tell someone else to run it while he's gone. He ran back and the three of them walked off to find Kurt in complete silence.

Reed had directed Shane to Wes and David's booth to go get cookies after they walked back to get another cotton candy. Shane made sure he carried it this time not wanting to buy another one.

"Do you really want to go onto the roller coaster?" Shane said looking concerned at Reed.

"Sure! I mean why not?"

"You being you might fall off and fall to the ground from 30 feet in the air"

"Then never mind if you don't want to take me on it" Reed said looking up at Shane smiling at him.

They bought their cookies and started to walk to the opening of the fair to go talk to Blaine. Reed waved to someone in the distance that he didn't recognize. They caught up to Reed and Shane. Blaine was walking with two girls, and Reed obviously knew one of them.

"Hey Mercedes!" Reed said.

"Hi Reed, Blaine told me you forgot to tell me one important thing about him and Kurt"

Reeds face fell and looked like he had forgotten something extremely important. Which in this case he kind have had.

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to call you back! I kind of made them make up"

"Yeah we heard that you locked them in a closet" Rachel said staring up at the taller boy next to Reed. He resembled Blaine but looked younger, and wasn't as well put together.

"Rachel, Mercedes this is my younger brother Shane. He got here yesterday to see Reed" Blaine introducing the girls to his brother. Both of the girls introduced each other in till Rachel finally noticed that Reed and Shane were holding hands. She opened her mouth to say something but Shane beat her to it.

"I'm Reeds boyfriend. I don't go to Dalton but I try to get here whenever I can" At this Reed looked up at him smiling and shocked by the fact that Shane had called him his boyfriend. Reed had never thought of the term and was shocked by the fact Shane had said it in front of Blaine.

The girls saw Reeds face and looked at each other and smiled. Blaine said he had to get back to the ticket booth, said bye to everyone, and walked back to the front. Reed, Shane, Rachel, and Mercedes talked on the way to finding Kurt.

Rachel and Shane were in a deep conversation about dancing and Reed and Mercedes were talking about Reeds art when they found Kurt. Kurt smiled at seeing the two girls and hugged them both from behind the booth.

"I'm so glad you guys came! Is everyone else here? I saw Mike and Tina on their way to the roller coaster and they stopped to say hi." Kurt said talking to the two girls who couldn't stop smiling at him.

"Yeah we're all here except Puck, Lauran, and Sam. They didn't feel the need to come, even though we all wanted them to." Rachel said taking Kurt's hand.

"Well I'm that you guys came at all. And I see you've met Shane." Kurt said looking at Reed and Shane. They were eating Kurt's magic cookies and Shane put one of his in Reed's bag. Reed picked up that one cookie and started to eat it smiling.

"I'm so happy you and Blaine got back together. That's the whole reason we came. Well that's why _we_ came. Everyone else came for the fair," Mercedes said. Kurt looked over at Wes and David's booth and found Artie and Britney eating Kurt's cookies.

Reed handed Rachel a cookie. "Have you guys ever had one of Kurt's cookies? Everyone in Windsor loves them!" Rachel broke the heart shaped cookie and gave the other half to Mercedes. They both took a bite and their eyes got big.

"Kurt you made these? They're absolutely amazing! Where did you guys get these?" Mercedes said asking Shane, who was still eating one. Kurt pointed out where they could buy some.

"I wish I could come along with you guys but I've been confined to this booth"

"Well we'll come back here later after we go buy your amazing cookies!" Rachel said taking another bite. The two said goodbye to Reed and Shane and walked off towards the cookie booth.

"You guys having fun? Or have you just been staring at each other the whole time?" Kurt said looking at the two staring at each other.

"I think we should go on the roller coaster now" Reed said not noticing Kurt's question.

"Sure if you want to"

With that they walked off towards the line for the roller coaster. Reed waved back at Kurt and Kurt waved back.

Kurt stayed at the ring-toss booth until 2:30 to get a good seat for the Warblers performance. Quinn, Artie, Britney, and Santanna stopped by the booth to play the game and say hi. Somehow Artie got 5 out of the 5 rings on to the bottles. He let Brittney pick out a prize. Thankfully she picked the horrible dinosaur.

Reed and Shane had been to almost every Windsor booth twice after they went on the roller coaster. Reed screamed the whole time. Reed noticed his phone was vibrating in his pocket and reluctantly let go of Shane's hand to answer it.

_Where are you? The performance starts in like 2 minutes! –David_

Shane happened to look over Reeds shoulder and read the text.

"What performance is this?"

"Your Valentines Day present" Reed said. "But if we don't hurry now you'll never get to hear it"

Logan had been helping with the "Duck Pond" game. Not only did he have to number each and every duck, but when he had to fill the "pond" with water Dwight bent the hose then let go of it making it spray all over Logan. Logan was getting really tired of telling everyone the rules of the game and how they won in till a boy in a wheel chair and a girl walked up.

The boy told her to pick up a duck from the pond. She picked one up and said, "Do you remember when the duck was in the hat? Well now I guess he's traveled back to the pond to be with his family" The girl only won a plastic bracelet, but she asked if she could keep the rubber duck she picked up. Logan let her keep it figuring she had some kind of mental problem.

The girl hugged the duck then walked off with the boy in the wheel chair.

Logan finally got to leave to watch the Warblers perform. He wasn't too excited to watch the twins and Reed sing but he was happier watching them sing then continuing running the "Duck Pond".

Logan noticed that when he walked his shoes squeaked. It was all Dwight's fault for spraying him with water. As Logan began to walk to the auditorium he saw Reed and Shane walk in. So Shane did end up coming. Logan started to walk over towards them in till he saw Kurt and Blaine standing not very far away. He noticed they were holding hands. When did that happen? Logan thought starring at them in the crowd.

Eventually Reed ran off backstage to get ready. He saw Reed say something to Shane before he ran off. Logan would be sure to talk to the two before they ran off again.

Logan found a decent seat to the right of the stage to watch the performance. Medel walked on stage ready to start the show.

"Thank you all for coming. We are pleased to present the Warblers Valentines Day performance. We have some special soloists this evening. Please enjoy." With that she walked off stage. The curtains to the stage were pulled up and revealed the Warblers standing in formation.

Before they started singing Logan saw Shane sitting next to Kurt and Blaine directly in the front.

As soon as the music started he recognized the song. It wasn't on the list of Valentine Day performance list so they must have had to ask to do this specially.

Logan looked down at the bottom of the row he was sitting in and noticed the girl with the duck and the boy in the wheel chair starting to sway. Before he knew it everyone else in the crowd started to also.

The twins spun around and Ethan started to sing the first verse.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry _

_And curse at the wind _

_He broke his own heart _

_And I watched _

_As he tried to reassemble it_

The rest of the Warblers were swaying in the background and adding vocal backgrounds to the twins, who didn't nesiccarily need it. Ethan started in on the next verse then the rest of the Warblers and them started to sing the chorus.

_And my momma swore that _

_She would never let herself forget _

_And that was the day that I promised _

_I'd never sing of love If it does not exist _

_But darling, _

_You, are, the only exception _

_You, are, the only exception _

_You, are, the only exception _

_You, are, the only exception_

At the end of their performance the crowd stood up and clapped. Almost everyone stood up except Logan. The next and final song was going to be sung by Reed. No one really knew what he was singing who wasn't in the Warblers.

The curtains went down to get ready for the next performance. It wasn't long till they went back up again only to see the Warblers in formation but with Reed in the front. The music started and Logan saw Shane almost melt in his seat. As soon as the Warblers sang the first verse Reed was ready to sing the second.

As soon as Reed turned around he looked directly at Shane in the front. It was obvious the song was for him.

_Little darling_

_It's been a long, cold, lonely winter_

_Little darling_

_It feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's alright_

_Little darling_

_The smiles returning to the faces_

_Little darling_

_It seems like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's alright._

The crowd loved Reeds performance. The audience always loves it when they do The Beatles. The curtains went down for the last time and everyone stood up to leave. Logan watched Shane, Kurt, and Blaine disappear into Warbler Hall. Logan followed them.

"Reed you did amazing!" Kurt said giving the smaller boy a hug. Reed had been shaking from being nervous the whole time since he got off stage.

"Did you like your Valentines Day present?" Reed asked Shane.

"I absolutely loved it," The taller boy said giving Reed a hug.

"Yeah and you two! Where did that song come from?" Blaine asked the tweedles who were standing in the circle talking to David.

"We found the song on the radio and knew we had to do it. We bugged Medel in till she let us do it" Ethan said.

"Well it was absolutely amazing" Kurt said staring at the two.

"Thank you Alice" They both said.

"Yeah I thought you guys were great" A voice came from behind Shane and Reed. Everyone walked in front of Reed like a little shield. Reed was hanging on to Shane's arm with a death grip.

"Your cutting off my circulation, Reed" Shane whispered to Reed, hoping the smaller boy would loosen his grip on his arm.

"Sorry"

"What do you want Logan?" Blaine asked Logan who was trying to see Shane and Reed behind them all.

"I just wanted to talk to Reed about his solo. He did a great job," Logan said still trying to see the two.

"Were not going to let you talk to Reed in till you calm down," Ethan said.

"After what you did to him in the art room" Evan said.

"It's not like I pushed him over, he falls over by himself"

"Excuse me" Shane said trying to break the wall the Windsor boys were making. "But what exactly did you do to Reed in the art room?"

"Well hello Shane. I just talked to him. That was all. I left and he fell over all by himself. Since when have you been so protective over Reed?" Logan said almost challenging Shane.

"Ever since I first met him. And leave Reed alone" Shane said taking a step closer and taking Logan's challenge.

"I don't want to fight you Shane. I just wanted to talk to you and Reed. Obviously you don't want to talk to me," Logan said stepping back. "Before I leave let me say this; both of you, try to be more careful in the future"

With that Shane jumped at Logan. Everyone learched forward to stop Shane. Only one person could get his attention.

"Stop Shane! He's not worth it." It was Reed who was still behind the wall of boys. He had a worried look on his face not wanting Shane to fight. Logan just looked at all of them then just walked away. Shane wouldn't move out of his spot till Reed walked up and touched his shoulder.

"What was that all about?" Everyone turned around to find Finn towering over all of them confused on as to what just happened.

"Hi Finn." Kurt said walking up to his stepbrother. "I haven't seen you all day. Logan isn't anyone to worry about. He's not hurting anyone anymore but himself"

"I got lost in the house of mirrors with Quinn for most of the fair. She somehow found herself out but I was lost for like 10 more minutes. They guys running it had to come in and get me" Finn said stilling looking worried at Shane and Reed and a little embarrassed that everyone was looking up at him.

"Well I'm glad you could come. How much did you see of that?"

"I've been here since he walked up," Finn said pointing to the taller boy standing next to Reed. He resembled Blaine in a different way.

"Finn that's Blaine's younger brother Shane, Shane this is Finn" Shane waved to Finn with the hand that wasn't holding Reeds hand.

"Oh he's…" Finn said noticing how he was looking at Reed and that they were holding hands.

"Yes Finn. Thank you for making this 10 times more awkward then it already was"

"Hi Finn! Do you remember us? We kidnapped Kurt for New Years" The twins waved to Finn. Finn gave them a confused look but waved back. He looked at the two boys. They were almost as tall as he was. He looked to the right of the twins and saw Blaine.

Blaine waved to Finn. Finn waved back.

"Well even though this awkward moment has been fun and all I think Finn has to leave now and go find the rest of the New Directions" Kurt said starting to motion Finn out of Warbler Hall.

"Bye Finn!" The twins yelled after him. Finn turned around and gave them a small wave.

"Well I think we'll head back to Windsor" Shane said taking Reed and starting to walk out the door.

"Kay, I have a date to get coffee," Blaine said looking at Kurt with a smile.

"We should go get our jackets then we can go" Kurt said.

The two walked out of Warbler Hall and walked back to Windsor.

Dwight didn't have a booth and also didn't go to the Warblers performance. It's not that he doesn't like Valentine's Day, it's that he doesn't like that the public could come to the fair. He always thought that some one could bring in a curse and then curse everyone else around them.

Dwight had spent I great deal of his time spraying every crack in the whole house with holy water. He didn't want a monster from the underground to come into the dorm house. He especially sprayed a huge crack in the stairs. No one else cared about it, Dwight always made sure to never step on that specific step.

Dwight had stayed in his room for most of the day. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 4:00. Everyone would be coming back soon. Dwight heard the doors open.

"Let me go upstairs to grab a better jacket, then we can leave" It was Shane talking to Reed. Dwight figured they were going out with Kurt and Blaine. Dwight heard Shane running to Blaine's room. He must've noticed the step was wet and skipped it.

Dwight ran out of his room to tell Shane to be careful. Dwight ran into the doorway of his room. He found Shane on the floor.

"You're going to want to be careful." Dwight said stepping into the room and watching Shane stand back up and grab a jacket. "I sprayed the house so devil monsters couldn't get in."

"Yeah I noticed the step. You really should go clean that up," Shane said pushing past Dwight and into the hallway. Dwight opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a scream and a horrible thud.

Shane ran to the top of the stairs to find Reed lying at the bottom. Shane ran down the stairs carful not to step on the wet step. Shane reached Reed. He was unconscious. Shane told Dwight who was now standing at the top of the stairs to get some water.

Shane frantically texted Blaine, then 911.

_Reed fell down the stairs. Can't go to coffee with you and Kurt. Called 911_

–_Shane_

Blaine and Kurt were making there way back to Windsor when Blaine's phone vibrated in his pocket. As soon as he read the text he gave his phone to Kurt. The two started to run immediately after reading the text.

When they got there they found Shane and Dwight standing around a very limp Reed who was lying on the floor. It looked like his ankle was broken. Blaine texted all of the other Windsor boys. Kurt got on the floor next to Shane to ask him what was going on. Kurt noticed Shane was kind of crying.

Dwight told him what happened, for Shane couldn't bring words to his mouth. A while later the rest of the boys showed up. They all helped to move Reed to the couch in the lobby of the dorm. No one knew what to do.

An ambulance finally arrived. They loaded Reed up on to a gurney. One of the doctors said he was going to be fine and just had a broken ankle. He said he was going to need surgery on his ankle but nothing to serious. Then he said they could all come and visit him tomorrow.

Everyone had walked outside to watch the ambulance drive away. Everyone walked back inside. Shane couldn't hold himself together. He yelled at Dwight for it being his entire fault. He later apologized. Blaine and David made sure that every place in the house that Dwight sprayed was cleaned up not wanting another accident.

Shane and Kurt were the most worried. They just sat on Blaine's couch starring at the TV. Blaine had turned it on not wanting them to just stare at the blank screen. Only Kurt noticed the movie "Shane" was on. He looked at Blaine who was holding the remote. Blaine searched for a different movie until he found the newer version of "Alice in Wonderland".

When the twins heard the movie playing they both ran in and sat in between Kurt and Shane on the couch. Blaine was sitting in another chair also watching the movie. The twins noticed the look of worry on Shane's face and had also heard him yelling at Dwight earlier. The twins not wanting to get yelled at watched their favorite movie in complete quite.

Eventually Kurt stood up and walked over to Blaine. He made Blaine stand up and come to where he was standing by his bed.

"I think I'm going to skip lunch and go to the hospital with Shane to see Reed' Kurt said whispering to Blaine.

"I think we all should come. We can all bring him something"

Kurt and Blaine went back to sit down to find Shane standing up.

"I want to go visit Reed tomorrow during you guys lunch. I'm sure you all want to see him also"

The plan was that tomorrow during lunch every one would skip their last classes to see Reed.

**Chapter three: The Hospital**

During all of his morning classes Kurt had just been thinking about Reed, and what Shane was doing all day at Windsor. Once lunch finally rolled around everyone who was going ran back to Windsor to get what he or she were bringing Reed, and to get Shane. When they got there they found Mr. Howard standing in the lobby.

"Where are your boys going? Aren't you supposed to be at lunch?" He asked them looking at the group of boys standing in the lobby.

"We were planning on going to see Reed in the hospital," Kurt said.

"We want to give him the good news that we one the fair contest, and bring him some of Kurt's cookies."

"I need to go and make sure his room isn't haunted by ghosts."

"I want to go make sure he's okay," Blaine said looking at the whole group. "We all want to."

Mr. Howard looked at the group. He sighed. "I'll go tell the office to excuse you from your afternoon classes to go visit a friend in the hospital"

They all thanked Mr. Howard as he walked out the door and to the main building. All of them ran upstairs. Kurt found Shane on top of Reeds bed, asleep. Kurt told Blaine where he was so he could wake him up. Blaine walked into the doorway of Kurt's and screamed Shane's name.

Shane sat up abruptly and asked if it was time to go. They both said yes and told him to get ready. Once everyone was ready they all walked out to the parking lot. Wes and David went in Dwight's car. They made him turn off his music though not wanting to listen to "Hell on the Highway" on full blast.

Shane, Blaine, Kurt, and Evan got into Ethan and Evan's car. Ethan said he wanted to drive so Evan sat in the passengers seat while the other three sat in the back. Shane didn't talk the whole way there.

"He's find Shane. Stop worrying. The doctor yesterday said he was going to be just fine," Blaine said looking at his younger brother. Once they got there they found parking spots right next to each other. David carried in a bag of Kurt's cookies. Dwight was carrying a thing of salt and his spritzer in his belt.

The group walked in. They asked the lady at the desk if they could go in and see him. She said sure as long as they aren't too loud.

They found room 214 and walked in. Reed was sitting up in his bed reading "People" magazine. Kurt and Shane were the first ones in the door. Reed put down his magazine and smiled when he saw the rest of his friends in the door.

Shane ran over to the chair next to Reed. He gave him a hug and told him he was glad he was okay.

"I'm glad all of you came!" Reed said after Shane let go of him.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok Dormouse" Ethan said.

"We brought gifts!" Evan said motioning to the group of boys looking at Reed.

Shane had sat down and was holding one of Reeds hands. He noticed the cast around Reeds ankle and foot. Reed noticed him looking at it.

"I'm fine Shane. The doctor said I can get the cast off in 3 weeks"

"I'm just glad your ok" Shane said again. "I was so worried when I found you at the bottom of the stairs"

"Yeah the doctors said I could've left earlier today but they had to make my head was ok, since I was unconscious"

David saw the two and decided to hand Reed the bag of cookies before a doctor walked in. Kurt also handed him some of his fashion magazines. Reed grabbed both the items and hugged them.

"Thanks guys but I really do get to leave later today." Reed said. All of the boys had sat down either on the floor or in a chair. Dwight was putting salt on the windowsill and around Reeds bed.

"Thank you Dwight" Reed said as the younger boy went to sit down on the couch next to Evan.

For the rest of the afternoon they were all talking to each other. The boys in the Warblers tried to sing Reed a song but a nurse came in and told them to be quitter.

Suddenly when they all were talking the door opened.

"Mom?" Reed said when Ms. Van Kamp walked into the door. Shane immediately let go of Reed's hand.

"Reed I heard you were in the hospital. Are you okay?" Ms. Van Kamp walked over to her son and hugged him. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your performance, but I was stuck at a show"

"I'm glad you came Mom, but I'm fine. I fell down the stairs then Shane found me and called 911"

"Hello Ms. Van Kamp I'm Blaine's brother Shane, I've become really good friends with Reed" Shane said standing up and shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Shane. It's nice to see all of you again," She said looking around the room at all of the boys still in their Dalton uniforms. "Boys if you don't mind could I talk to my son?"

"Sure Ms. Van Kamp" Kurt said standing up and grabbing Shane and Blaine. All of the boys walked out of the room to leave Reed and his Mom.

"Reed, is this going to affect your painting? And Shane I could tell how you two were looking at each other. Is he the reason why this happened?"

"No Mom, this wasn't his fault. He _found _me at the bottom of the stairs. He was the one most worried about me," Reed said sitting up straighter to talk to his Mom. "This won't affect my painting, I have a broken ankle"

"Is there something going on between you and that boy?"

"His name is Shane Mom, and I think so yes. If you can't except the fact that me and him are more then friends, then I think you should leave"

Ms. Van Kamp starred at her son. He had never talked to her that way and she was surprised.

"I just want you to be happy." She said still starring at her son.

"I am Mom. I'm glad that you came. You must've had to cancel a lot out of your schedule to come make sure I was ok"

With that she said goodbye to Reed, hugged him, and walked out. When she walked out of his room she found all of the boys sitting in the waiting area. She walked up to Shane.

"You keep Reed safe," She said. Shane nodded. She waved and said goodbye to the rest of the boys.

All of them walked back into Reeds room. The doctor had walked in after Ms. Van Kamp walked out.

"Reed you can go home now" The doctor said as soon as the boys walked in. Reed looked at them and held out his hand for Shane to take.

After they checked Reed out of the hospital and got him a pair of crutches they walked back out to the parking lot. By this time it had gotten dark out. Wes, David, and Blaine went in Dwight's car. Blaine volunteered to go with them so Reed could sit with Kurt and Shane.

Shane helped Reed into the car and he sat in between Kurt and Shane. They both gave him a hug. The twins sat in the front again. This time Evan drove this time. He was more careful with Reed in the back.

Evan turned on the radio and the song "Rhythm of Love" by the Plain White T's came on. Reed was the first one who started to sing. Ethan came in then Kurt. Shane just swayed back and forth and laughed whenever Reed purposely missed a note.

_When the moon is low _

_We can dance in slow motion _

_And all your tears will subside _

_All your tears will dry _

_Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba baba _

_Da da-da dum da-da dum _

_Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba _

_Da da-da dum da-da dum_

When they got back to Dalton all of them in the twins car were laughing. Dwight's car pulled up next to them. Dwight was the only one smiling when they got out of the car.

"What happened?" Kurt asked still laughing.

"Dwight insisted we listen to his music in the car," Wes said looking tired and annoyed.

"Why are you guys all laughing?" David asked.

"We all started singing when Evan turned on the radio," Shane said helping Reed out of the car.

"You were singing Shane?" Blaine said looking skeptical at his brother.

"Well no, but everyone else was" He said laughing.

They all walked back to Windsor. Most boys were in their dorms by now, but some were still hanging around downstairs. They all said hi to Reed as he walked in with Kurt and Shane standing next to him.

They all helped Reed get to his and Kurt's room. Shane and Blaine said goodnight to each of them and walked across the hall to Blaine's room.

"Thank you for coming to see me" Reed said as he sat down on the still ruined couch.

"When can we get a new couch?" Kurt asked sitting down next to him. "The paint is starting to rub off on to my clothes" Kurt said laughing.

"Whenever I order a new one" Reed said.

Kurt turned on the TV and found "Funny Girl" just starting. The two watched the movie in till they fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning Blaine walked in to their room to find the two asleep on the couch. He grabbed Reeds comforter off of his bed and threw it over the two. He didn't wake them up knowing Kurt's alarm clock would eventually wake them up.

Blaine walked back into his room. Shane had fallen off the couch in the night, and still lay on the floor. He had sometime grabbed his pillow off of the couch not wanting to climb back up on top of it.

Blaine threw a pillow at Shane to wake him up. Shane sat up and threw it back at Blaine. It hit the back of Blaine's head. Shane laughed when Blaine threw it back at him but Shane ducked just barely missing his head.

"Thank you for that very rude awakening" Shane said standing up and getting ready.

"Your welcome. When did you fall off of the couch?"

"At like 2:00 in the morning"

The two got ready after hearing Kurt's alarm clock go off and the two starting to get ready. A little while later Kurt and Reed were standing outside of Blaine's door ready to go. Shane was told he could go to classes with Reed as long as he wasn't distracting.

The four of them walked out of Windsor and off to the main building.

**Chapter four: D.R.U.G.S and Another Love**

Out of the whole week Reed only stepped on someone's foot once. Unfortunately it was Shane's foot. He also only fell and tripped once. Problem was that he tripped on Shane then fell on top of him. Shane didn't mind except for the fact it was in the middle of one of Reeds classes.

Reed needed his pencil to be sharpened but didn't want Shane to do it. He got up to sharpen it, and then tripped on his way back to his desk over Shane's foot. He landed in Shane's lap making Shane's chair fall backward. The whole class started laughing in till the teacher told them to either get back into their seats, or leave the classroom.

Today was the last day Shane was going to stay. He had to get back to Colorado to attend his own school.

Reed cried when Shane let go of his hug and got into the car. Kurt and Blaine said goodbye to Shane. Kurt helped Reed back to Windsor. It was Friday afternoon and Kurt and Blaine had something planned for their friends at Windsor. It was Kurt's idea originally but Blaine added to the fun.

Kurt told everyone to get ready to go out. Everyone asked where but he wouldn't tell. He helped Reed get ready. Kurt was wearing the scarf the Reed promised he could wear whenever he wanted to and his beautiful broach that Blaine got him. They were all ready to go in till the tweedles announced there car couldn't get to where they were going without gas.

Kurt had to tell the drivers where they were going so well…they could drive them there!

"Well then I guess me and Reed will take a taxi." Kurt said looking at Reed. Reed wasn't to excited about the idea of taking a taxi. They were always dirty and smelled like cigarettes.

Blaine called a taxi for the two. It finally arrived and everyone else somehow piled into Dwight's car. From what Kurt could see in the taxi Ethan had to sit on the floor by Wes David, and Evans feet while Blaine sat in the front with Dwight.

In Dwight's car Blaine had to listen to Dwight's horrible soundtrack that consisted of "Hell on the Highway" and anything ACDC. While also listening to Ethan yell at the 3 boys actually sitting at seats for kicking him.

Blaine kept on hearing Dwight mumble to himself. It sounded either like the lyrics to the song or some kind of curse he was putting on the boys in the back. Finally he said something to all of them that Blaine could hear.

"The only reason I'm driving you crazies anywhere is because I didn't want one of you to drive my car" Dwight said rubbing the steering wheel. Everyone in Windsor knew Dwight's love for the car. "So if you don't stop kicking Ethan I'll the stop the car and make you all get out here"

The boys looked out the window to see they were passing farms. They all immediately got quite and didn't talk for the rest of the way there.

In the taxi Reed had finally figured out where they were going, because Kurt had to tell the driver where to go.

"Why are we going there?" Reed said obviously excited.

"I figured you'd be said that Shane left and I think we all needed to get out after watching you very closely," Kurt said looking down at Reeds ankle. It had been nicked a lot from the past few days from Reed running in to the corners of walls and chairs.

When they pulled up in the taxi Reeds face dropped.

"I thought it was going to be bigger," Reed said stepping out of the taxi.

"Stop complaining, your lucky I take you anywhere anymore. It looks bigger on the inside" With that the two stepped into Lima, Ohio's one and only mall. Kurt and Reed stood in the lobby of the mall waiting for the rest of the boys in Dwight's car to pull up.

Eventually they all walked in. David and Ethan were arguing about something neither Kurt nor Reed understood. As soon as Dwight walked in he went to the map and then walked off towards the malls Hot Topic.

David and Wes went off towards a sporting good store while the twins went up the escalator to explore. Reed had to stay on the main floor so Kurt showed Blaine and Reed to the malls Gap. On their way there Kurt waved to Mike and Tina who were buying a soft pretzel.

When they walked in Kurt spotted Brittney and Artie over by the hats and glasses. Artie had on a fetching fedora hat and a pair of Reebands. The two were laughing at each other and put the stuff back. Artie saw Kurt with Reed and Blaine and waved. Kurt waved back.

Reed walked as fast as he could over to the white button down shirts. Kurt and Blaine followed him, and watched him run into a table of jeans. He knocked over a stack of the pants but didn't notice. Kurt ran forward to pick them up before anyone noticed.

"I need a new white shirt for my uniform after I got blue paint on my old one" Reed said trying to reach his size that was the closet to the ceiling. Blaine walked up behind him and grabbed it for him.

Blaine walked off to where Artie and Brittney were. He returned carrying a pair of socks, a scarf, and was wearing a pair of pink Reebands.

"You think I should get the glasses?" Blaine said smiling at Kurt.

"They might be a little much" Kurt said reaching out to take them off of Blaine.

"I think you should get them," Reed said who was carrying more then he should be on crutches.

Kurt looked at the price tag on the glasses and handed them back to Blaine.

"Well he won't be. Their $50. Why would you even pick those up?" Kurt said laughing at Blaine. Blaine walked away and came back without the glasses. By the time they were ready to buy all of their stuff Kurt was carrying all of the stuff Reed wanted to get and was almost falling over.

Reed had picked out 2 white shirts, a pair of pants, two scarves, a hat, a pair of gloves, four pairs of socks, and a pair of sunglasses. To carry all of it Kurt had to put the scarves around his neck and the sunglasses on. When they all finally walked out Kurt was carrying Reeds 2 bags, and Blaine was carrying his one, which consisted of his scarf and pair of socks.

When they were walking back to the lobby to look at the map to where to go next they saw the twins in a toyshop looking at nerf guns. Kurt ran in and grabbed them before they saw the tiny helicopters that Kurt always saw in the store.

"We wanted to buy one of those tiny helicopters!" Ethan said while being pulled out of the store. Kurt sighed. He let go of the twins knowing they'd bug Kurt to take them back to the store in till he took them to buy it.

The three waited for the twins and watched them run in each grab a toy helicopter buy it then run out. All three of them sighed when they walked out with huge grins. All five of them walked back to the map in till the twins found a store called "Journeys". The two of them ran up the escalator to get to their store.

Reed gasped when he saw Nordstrom's on the list of men's stores on the main floor. Reed begged Kurt if he could go, but Kurt said he could only if he only picks out three things.

By the time they walked out of the store Kurt and Blaine had each bought at least four things each, while poor Reed only got to pick out three.

"Attention all shoppers, but Lima Mall will be closing in 10 minutes. Thank you"

"We better find everyone," Blaine said looking at Kurt. Reed had sat down on a bench saying his arms hurt from his crutches. Kurt sent out a text to everyone who was with them.

_Met us by the map in the lobby –Kurt_

A little while latter Reed saw the twins coming down the escalator with more bags then the three of them combined had. Blaine saw Wes and David finally come out of the sporting goods store with only one bag each.

"Where's Dwight?" Wes asked looking around.

"I don't know. I sent everyone a text. He must've not seen it" Kurt said getting his phone out and texting Dwight again.

_Dwight get over here! The mall is closing in like 5 minutes! –Kurt_

Dwight had practically ran to the malls Hot Topic. It was by far his favorite store. Dwight spent most of his time listening to there music. So much time he didn't hear the announcement that the mall would be closing soon.

"Dude are you going to buy something? Cause otherwise you need to leave; we're closing up soon." Dwight turned around to find a girl his age with bright pink hair and an eyebrow piercing starring at him with a great amount of annoyance in her voice.

"Ummm…yeah this CD, and a t-shirt." Dwight looked closer at her and noticed she was really pretty. The girl sighed and walked back to the cash register. Dwight looked down at her nametag. It read "Dahlia".

"Dahlia" Dwight said under his breath.

"What was that?" She asked looking at Dwight like he was crazy.

"So you like My Chemical Romance?" He asked her.

Dahlia looked down at her shirt. "Yeah. Will this be cash or credit?"

"Cash" Dwight handed her a twenty-dollar bill.

"I got their new Cd "Danger Days". I love the song "Sing"." Dahlia looked up at him like he guessed her deepest secret.

"Me too" She smiled at Dwight.

"Are you sure about buying a D.R.U.G.S Cd? You'd be better off with a Breathe Carolina or ACDC."

"I already own all of their CDs. I needed something new to listen to" Dwight smiled at her. She laughed.

"Have you been to that new record shop on Third Street? They have the best music"

"Oh no, I don't live around here. I got to Dalton so we don't get to go out very much."

"Oh well maybe I could show you some time" Dahlia grabbed Dwight's hand and wrote her name and number on his hand with a purple sharpie.

"Dahlia Hermes?"

"It's pronounced "Air-Mez". Its like German or something."

"Dahlia Hermes, 350-8934" Dwight read off what she wrote on his hand, this time saying her last name correctly. She smiled at him.

"Call me if you ever have a chance to escape"

"I will. By the way, I'm Dwight Houston" He held out his hand and she shoke it.

"Very nice to meet you Dwight". Dwight's phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out, Kurt had texted him.

The first one read:

_Met us by the map in the lobby –Kurt_

The second:

_Dwight get over here! The mall is closing in like 5 minutes! –Kurt_

"Dahlia I really have to go, I have to drive back with my friends to Dalton and they're waiting for me."

"Okay well the mall can't close till all shops are closed so let me lock up and then I can walk you out" Dahlia handed Dwight his change and his bag with his My Chemical Romance shirt and D.R.U.G.S CD.

Dahlia turned off the lights and closed the gate to the store. They started to walk when Dahlia put her arm through Dwight's, locking them together.

Dwight found his friends standing around or sitting on the floor by the big map waiting for him.

Kurt's eyes widened when he saw Dwight walking up with a girl who looked like a Polly Pocket gone wrong. The twins stood up when they saw Dwight locked arms with a girl who slightly resembled Hayley Williams from Paramore. Blaine and Reed just looked at each other with confused faces. Wes and David did the same.

"Um.. I'll call you if I ever I have time to check out that record shop"

"You can call me if you don't even have time to leave your school" With that she walked away after waving to the boys sitting around. Dwight noticed that they were all smiling at him.

"Are we going to leave, or do you want to be locked in?" Dwight said no longer smiling annoyed by his friends smiling at him.

"Did you get her number?" David asked.

"I'm leaving with or without you guys"

Blaine called a cab again for Kurt and Reed again, then the rest of them pilled into Dwight's car. This time Ethan sat in the front and made David sit on the floor on Evan, Blaine, and Wes's feet.

Everyone started asking Dwight about the girl with the pink hair. He eventually put in his new CD, and made it really loud. Everyone started yelling at him and saying it was loud even when it was at a tolerable volume.

Finally they all got back to Dalton. The twins were very excited for all of their new toys. Everyone sighed and knew the next few weeks weren't going to be fun.

Blaine helped carry Reeds bags. Kurt and Blaine each had three bags. David carried one of Reeds, wanting to help. Blaine's two, Kurt's two, and Reed's three bags.

When they walked into Windsor most of the boys were still up. After winning the booth contest Windsor got a latter curfew, and were allowed to leave campus on the weekend. Not very many people did though.

The twins ran upstairs wanting to get out their new toys they bought. Dwight ran up with his CD and t-shirt. Wes and David just dropped their bags next to the couch in the lobby to talk to some other Windsor boys. Blaine helped Reed up the stairs while Kurt juggled all of their shopping bags.

They made it up the stairs, and Kurt just dropped all of the bags in his and Reeds room not wanting to sort through them that very second. Reed walked over to his bed and fell face first onto his bed. Kurt did the same on his bed. Blaine laughed at the two then said goodnight and walked back to his dorm across the hall.


End file.
